Confessions
by miss atari
Summary: Confessions - "You love him, though." Matt concluded. - Movie inspired. Matt/Mello. Shonen-ai, fluff and if you squint a little bit of angst.


**this is probably the most random thing i've ever written, and i know it's not that great, but the inspiration in which i pulled from was absolutely amazing. i watched the theatrical edition of Boys Love earlier tonight, and this little ficlet was pulled from the scene between Ichiyo and Riku. mind you, the theatrical edition isn't the original, but is a second installment made in 2007 after the 2006 Boys Love did so well. it made me cry, and i recommend everyone to watch it. in any case, this wasn't planned, but here it is nonetheless. n.n; enjoy guys.**

shonen-ai/yaoi recommendations if not seen:  
Boys Love.  
Boys Love (theatrical edtion).  
Ai No Kotodama.  
Itsuka No Kimi E.

**just to name a few.**

**

* * *

**

_"To love, to be loved, that's all. That is the rule. That is why we exist. A person who finds comfort in love is afraid of nothing."_

When expressing one's true emotions, actions speak louder than words. The feelings will always remain the same, but the words will change with time. The subtle touches of skin against skin, whispered sighs dancing across bruised lips, passion created through bodies gliding along the other-- the heat of the moment overwhelming the already riddled atmosphere, darkening pallid facial features, and making memories that would last a lifetime. Words exchanged in times of passion hold no claim to the psychical aspect of being with the person one's heart desires most.

At least, that's how the teenaged gamer felt when it came to confessing himself to the one he had fallen in love with. He viewed their intimacy as a way for him to express everything he kept bottled up, telling Mello in code that he loved him more than life itself. Matt only wished that Mello would pay more attention and forget his silly idea of being with L. It would never work, and everyone knew that, Mello included. L would only be a man with a robotic voice hidden being gothic scripture on a television screen. His dreams could be big, but that's all they would ever be, dreams.

Mello sighed, his chest rising and falling slowly as he watched Matt kiss a trail of quick, wet kisses across his sternum. His lips felt nice against the blondes' warm skin, almost cooling. He would occasionally bite down softly on his flesh, nibbling here and there to gain a whimper from the boy beneath him.

Matt couldn't recall the moment in which he'd taken over, traded spots with Mello and called all the moves. Normally he would've been the one being teased, but this time he was the bully.

The fifteen year old ran his fingers through red locks, tugging lightly. Matt gave off a pleased sigh, lapping at one of Mello's erect nipples, a hand brought up to toy with the other. An air unknown to both clouded their room, and their usually lust filled sex had slowed down, had deepened. It would no longer be about screwing, or which boy came first. No, it would be about something so much more than a quickie and falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Hey, Matt?" Mello's voice was quiet.

"Yeah?" The gamer tilted his head up slightly, his nose skimming the toned skin under his face. He fisted the sheets briefly, lips connecting once again with Mello, tracing an invisible line down his stomach.

"Remember what we were like before?" Mello lolled his head back against the pillow, blonde hair splayed out across the white fabric. Both hands rested limply at his side, one taken up by Matt, fingers entwined.

"Before when?" Matt looked up, green locking onto pools of blue. The sixteen year old managed to get lost in them like he did every time, and he halted his movements.

"You know, before we started doing things like this."

"Yeah, Mel. I remember that." Mello stirred underneath him, indicating to the gamer that he missed the feathery touches of his lips. The corners of Matt's mouth pulled upwards slightly, giving away a soft smile that only Mello would ever see. He pressed his mouth just above his belly button, sucking on the skin, pushing himself downwards via his hands implanted on the mattress. Mello purred contentedly, arching his back into Matt's loving caresses as his hands fluttered down both of his sides, granting a velvety moan to pass through Mello's parted lips.

Matt enjoyed making the blonde moan for him, enjoyed seeing him writhe underneath him as he toyed around with his body, taking his precious time. Every second counted when he was in control because he had no idea how long he'd be able to continue, unsure if Mello would snap out of his submissive state and reclaim his dominance.

"Remember how we would purposely make everyone think that we had it bad for each other?" Mello chuckled at the memory of him and Matt making-out on one of the two couches in the entertainment room, other children gawked and Roger yelled at them about how it was wrong to kiss the same sex. Mello secretly enjoyed it, and that had been how he lost his first kiss.

"We still have it bad," Matt murmured against his skin, planting kisses downward until he met with the top of his pants. Mello nodded in agreement, but knew that Matt hadn't seen him, he was far to occupied.

"Hey, Matt?" Mello leaned up on his hands, hair falling into his face as the gamer looked up at him with wide, bright eyes. Mello smiled faintly. He had always loved Matt's eyes and how they would change different shades of green depending on his mood, his favourite being the way they were now-- bright, shining and filled with emotion.

"Mm?"

"Do you love me?" The question had plagued Mello's mind for some time, and for some reason, as Matt proceeded to go down on him, it felt like the opportune moment to ask. Mello had been wary of asking him at first, between the many quick kisses that always lingered on his mouth. He didn't want what they had started to end before it had actually begun.

Matt sighed heavily and sat up, crawling back up Mello's body. He wanted to answer him in the simplest way, but with all things considered, Matt really didn't want to deal with rejection in the form of being told that the detective held all of the chocoholic's affection.

Instead, he lowered himself down onto Mello's body, tangling their legs and their lips colliding. Arms wrapped around the gamers' waist, and teeth gently latched onto his bottom lip. Smirking through the kiss, Matt opened his mouth and their tongues played a game of risk as they searched the warm confines of the other's mouth. Matt tasted like smoke, and Mello was chocolate. Two scents that stuck, and would forever go hand and hand. Matt brought a hand to lazily finger Mello's hair, wrapping strands around his hand as the other clasped onto his side in desperation.

"You love him, though." Matt concluded, pulling away from the kiss, panting against his cohort's mouth. Pain had been clearly evident in his words, and as much as he tried to shield it, Mello instinctively picked up on it like poison spreading through his veins. The blonde teenager captured Matt's eyes with his own, the light glistening off his optics as he forced himself to look away from Mello.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you more." Two fingers grasped Matt's chin, turning his face back to look at the younger. Mello noticed the tears that had slipped through the gamers' carefully guarded eyes, but the smile he wore was more beautiful than anything Matt had ever seen.

Mello leaned in and caught Matt's lips with his own, their mouths conforming and moving against the other, sparks of passion flying and they kept it simple. The kiss wasn't like any of the other ones, it wasn't rushed or eager, but rather it was slow and timed, lingering and pleading for more.

They had forgotten their original intent for rendering themselves the two main players in a game of chance, but what they had gained in it's place was more than what actual penetration could have given them. They wouldn't have to go all the way tonight, but instead they would hold each other in a new light as they basked in the new found glory of being in love.

* * *

** hokay, i have to work in three and a half hours, but this had to be posted. e.e; - gives peppermints - no flaming, batteries and accessories not included D:**


End file.
